Hitch Hiker
by RedLightning350
Summary: Adelynn Carson hasn't had the best life, but she's willing to stick it out. When she receives help from a strange group of people who pick her up as she hitch hikes away from her old life, she learns that life isn't so bad when you've got giant robots to look after.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter One**

It's dark outside, so dark I can't see across the street. The lone streetlight burned out months ago, leaving the crumbling roads in chilly darkness.

But I guess that's how it is in a place like this.

Well, a place like this sucks! Who signed me up for this anyways- because I sure didn't!

I pull the covers over my head as my "dad" storms in. He appears in my doorway, yelling something so drunken I can't understand it. He hauls himself onto my bed. Reaches for me. I scream and lash out, scoring a kick to his stomach. As he reels back, cursing my name, I sob. I can't live this life anymore! He plods into the living room, where he hits his beer bottle against the walls as I cover my ears. Screams. Laughs. Then passes out, right up against my door. I am shaking so badly I can barely stand up. I grab a backpack, load it up with clothes, my phone, and my stash of food. Then I pick up my desk chair and heave it towards the window. It shatters loudly, spraying glass everywhere. My "dad" snorts and opens the door just as I climb through the now-open window, cutting my shins and hands. He roars and makes a grab for my leg. I fall onto the roof and roll onto the concrete as he runs down the stairs and rushes out the door, chasing me through the falling-apart neighborhood. Although he runs almost five miles every day, being saturated with alcohol gives me an advantage. I make it to the end of the street and duck into some leafless branches as he runs by.


	2. Songs of Sadness

**Chapter One**

**AN: (The last Chapter was supposed to be a Prologue BTWS) A big thumbs-up and a smiley face to MarshallAlexandraAnderson for reviewing, and the same to CarsCars2Fanatic and Skyress98 for following! And please tell me if the guys are too OOC, I'm not as familiar with the Movie 'verse as I am with TFP.**

**And don't blame me if Optimus is OOC- it is _so hard_ to write him.**

** }Comm links{, "Regular speech", _Thoughts/Flashbacks_**

I stick my thumb out as the cars whizz by. Earlier that morning I had crept out of the bushes and headed towards the highway, where the rush hour was just beginning.

After hours of waiting, sleeping, singing and other boredom-killing activities, someone finally answers my call.

"Do you need assistance?" I look up at the truck that has just pulled over. A tall man is leaning out of the window, his eyes searching. I smile hesitantly. _Why did I think this would be a good idea?_ The man climbs down from his seat while I stand up, adjusting my backpack. He is wearing all black- black jeans, combat boots, black tee, and black necklace. He's also really buff. Which scares me a little. No, a lot. Four cars are parked behind the truck: a blue and red semi, green search and rescue Hummer, silver Pontiac Solstice, and a black and yellow Camaro. Other guys are clambering out of their cars, walking towards us.

The man from the truck- a Topkick- waves at them. "Hold on a moment," he tells me in a gruff voice.

_I should run._

But before I can, the dude from the semi walks over. "Optimus Prime," he says, extending a hand. "Ironhide seems to think you are needing help."

Ironhide and Optimus Prime are weird names, but I suppose I can't talk. Adelynn isn't the most common name either. I put my hand out as well. "I'm Adelynn Carson. I don't exactly need assistance, but if you can drive me someplace, I'd be happy."

He nods and leads me over to the other men and introduces me to the rest of them: Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz. I smile and wave at all of them. Jazz has apparently noticed my scraped-up legs and hands, as he nudges Ratchet.

"Where is this 'someplace' you need to go to?" Optimus asks me.

"Oh. Well... y'see, I don't... really know. Just away, I guess," I shrug.

"I see," though he obviously doesn't, "One moment."

The guys walk away and begin a heated discussion on the side of the highway. Pieces of their conversation float towards me, things like 'Can't jus' leave the femme!' and 'Yes, who knows who could pick her up!' among other things. I shift my weight from foot to foot. _Since when does picking up a hitch hiker require so much discussion_? Finally, after almost ten minutes of talking, Ironhide ambles back towards me.

"Which car do you want to take?"

I think. Ironhide kind of terrifies me, Ratchet looks like the kind of guy who would throw something at you if you piss him off, Bumblebee hasn't talked yet- which could make for a very awkward ride, and I'm not sure what to think about Jazz. So I make my decision.

"Can I ride with Optimus?"

Ironhide nods grudgingly. I bend over and pick up my bags and head over to the semi.

~A Few Hours Later~

**Optimus' POV**

I open up a comm with my team. Over much debate did we finally decide to take Adelynn with us.

}I don't know what to think of her!{ The first comment is from Ratchet. }Who knows if she is dangerous? I should have scanned her.{

}Relax, mech! I go' this vibe from her. She ain't fightin' us, no way.{ I smile.

}As have I, Jazz. I believe she is just nervous.{ I say, earning a grumble from Ratchet.

**Adelynn's POV**

I bend over my hands and begin picking out the small pieces of glass. So far the ride has been quiet**, **but not awkward. Just... peaceful. I flinch as a particularly large piece is pulled out of my palm, causing it to bleed all over my lower arm. I press my fingers over it and glance at Optimus. "Do you have a napkin or something?"

He looks over at me, suddenly noticing my now red jacket. "Let me comm Ratchet. We'll pull over and he can patch you up."

"That's really not necessary..." but if I don't get this to stop leaking it'll get all over the cab.

"I noticed that your legs are in need of repair as well. He can fix that quickly enough. Then we will resume our drive."

The caravan pulls over and I jump down from the cab. Ratchet is waiting at the back of his car, already ready with bandages. "I'll need you to remove your jacket, Adelynn," he picks up a washcloth and dips it into some kind of solution. I slowly remove my leather blazer.

**Ratchet's POV**

Yes, I noticed the bruises. Yes, I saw her scars, running up and over her shoulders. My spark filled with sadness as I finally understood why she was suspicious of us. I pulled the pieces of glass out of her hands and legs and then began rubbing the iodine mixture on her scrapes. It was supposed to sting, but Adelynn just sat there, hardly flinching. Almost half an hour later, she thanked me and headed back to Optimus' alt mode.

**Adelynn's POV**

It's been almost four hours since I first got into this semi, and night falls on the mountains of Ohio. We pull into a virtually empty truck stop as the stars begin appearing above the snowy hills. We climb out and stretch in the crisp mountain air, relishing the chance to take a break. Jazz and Bumblebee stop inside the station, bringing back out bags of trail mix and Gatorade. Dinner passes in a mixture of silence, music (provided by Jazz), and bits of laughter. After I've eaten my fill, Optimus and I head back to the truck, where the seats are flipped down, making an improvised bed. Optimus climbs to the back of the cab, onto a cot. I peel off my jacket and hurriedly climb under the sheet. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the quiet semi are breathing, his slower than mine. I turn my head and survey Optimus, who does the same. I look back up at the ceiling, then sit up and unlock the door.

I walk slowly though the darkness, until I reach a cliff overhanging the silent road. I swing my legs over the side of the rocks and let them dangle into empty air. After a few moments of hushed stillness, I begin to sing. Quietly, a song that only I know the meaning of.

_A little girl,_

_Standing on the cliffs._

_Broken body,_

_Patched-up soul._

_Sadness,_

_And fears untold._

_She holds her breath,_

_Waits for the plunge..._

_The impact never comes._

_You see, this little girl,_

_Isn't so little anymore._

_Out of ashes she's risen,_

_Out of ashes she's come._

_Rising out of ashes,_

_She'll fly away from these cliffs,_

_And into the new day._

There are soft footsteps behind me. I look over my shoulder. Optimus clears his throat, looks away.

"You were gone a long time."

"Oh. I didn't realize it was that long." I stand up and make the mistake of looking down. Memories flood into my head, causing me to shriek and almost fall off. Optimus grabs my waist and pulls me close, stepping away from the side of the cliff. I stand encased in his strong arms, trying to catch my breath.

_"Dad" holds me out the window, my eight-year-old body kicking and screaming. He laughs. "See, Addie? I can drop you and end your life. Just like that. You don't mean anything to me. Do you want me to try?" I scream harder, tears running in rivers down my face. Then, just as his grip loosens and I fall, I am caught in thinner arms. Jack smiles down at my still-sobbing body. We both know he is going to be beaten severely for this, but right now we don't care. He saved my life._

_ Robert stands over me, grinning manically. My brother is on the other side of the room, hands over his face, sobbing. "Dad" twirls his whisky bottle and brings it smashing down, onto my raised arm._

Pain. That's what I know. Except for the very few times Jack was around to comfort me. My brother. My hero.

I suddenly remember where I am and push Optimus away from me. I can't let him know. Robert would come after him. After Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. He already came after Serena and Mrs. Flintwood.

"I'm sorry." My apology hangs in the air, two broken words in the unbroken stillness.

**AN: PRIMUS THE FEELS**

**I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS**


	3. Venom

**Chapter Two**

**Optimus' POV**

I online in the growing light of the morning. Almost immediately, Jazz pings me. }Is 'Lynn alright, man? We heard her screamin' real late last night.{

}Yes, Jazz. As far as I know, she is fine. At least... physically.{

}I hear ya mech. My spark hurts for the 'lil femme.{

I activate my holoform and sit up, looking over at Adelynn's bed. She must have had a rough recharge, as the sheets are nearly off her body. Only her hand keeps it up, wrapped in the fabric. Her nightshirt has also been twisted and pushed up, showing scars and other injuries smeared all over her back. I sigh. _I wish I could have done something. _I pull the blanket back over her shivering body and open the cab door, where Ironhide is waiting. We go into the station and make ourselves coffee, despite Ratchet's continued warnings about the caffeine and toxins. Ironhide makes a hot chocolate for Adelynn, returning outside to wake her up.

**Adelynn's POV**

"Hey. Adelynn," whoever is trying to wake me up shakes me shoulder, "Wake up. Today, please."

I groan and roll over, cracking an eye open. Ironhide pokes my shoulder again and hands me a steaming cup. "We've got to get rolling."

"What time is it?" I rub my face and sit up, taking a few mouthfuls of the drink. Hot chocolate, my favorite.

"5:31 AM," Ironhide leaves for his truck as I grab my backpack and go inside the station. I hurriedly change into skinny jeans, a navy blue tee, and tie my black hair into a braid before coming back out to the truck. Today I think I'll ride with Jazz. From last night's music party, I doubted today would be a boring ride. I thank Optimus for the ride and climb into the Solstice. Jazz smiles as I settle in. He reaches for the radio controls and pops in a CD, blasting Ke$ha into the car.

The next couple of minutes pass in music and the occasional singing. Jazz has got a wide taste in music, I'll give him that. Everything from Eminem to Train to Blake Shelton fills the silver car as we drive down the highway. About half an hour after we leave the truck stop, my stomach cramps. Not like hunger, but like someone's grabbed my organs and tied them together.

**Jazz's POV**

}Somethin's wrong with the femme.{ I ping Ratchet once 'Lynn stopped talking.

}Like what?{ Ratchet seems peeved with me. O'course, he usually is.

}I dunno, Doc! Like... she keeps rubbing her chassis, and got a look on 'er face, like somebots' punching 'er.{

}Hmm.{

Then Optimus enters our conversation. }I have as well, Ratchet. Not as severely as Jazz has described, but a discomfort in my chassis.{

}Aye.{ Ironhide cuts in, }Same with me.{

}Are ya'll- gonna be okay?{ Bumblebee has chosen radio clips that convey how worried he is.

}There is a refueling station a few miles ahead. We can stop there.{ Ratchet says with finality.

**Adelynn's POV**

I know that Jazz has noticed my aching stomach, but he doesn't say anything. Sadder and slower songs have begun coming out of the radio.

"Don' worry 'lil femme, we're going to stop right up ahead," Jazz rubs my head, sending a tingling sensation through my skull. I have no idea why he calls me a 'femme', but I don't really care. It makes me sound like his little sister or daughter, and that makes me feel loved.

"Okay."

~Half An Hour Later~

Jazz turns off the engine and unbuckles, turning to me and opening his mouth before I cut him off.

"Hold that thought, I gotta whizz," I fly out of the Pontiac and run into the gas station. I close and lock the door, holding my stomach. This isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling this bad. I lean over the toilet and throw up- which makes me feel even worse. I stumble back and trip, hitting my head on a rail and collapsing on the floor. My vision swims in and out of focus and then dims. I can dimly hear someone knocking on the door.

"Femme? 'Lynn, answer me. I know you're in there, please answer me."

I groan. "Jazz? ... Help..." That does it. The door bangs open and Jazz scoops me up, taking me out into the sunshine. I close my eyes. Everything hurts!

"Woah there 'lil girl, keep your optics open and on me," I force my eyes open and study his face, which is slightly blurry. He's quite handsome, actually. He looks down at me, in his arms, and flashes a dazzling smile. "Don' worry, I'm takin' ya to Ratch."

After what seems like hours of walking, we make it to the back of the Hummer. Everything is echoing and I can hear my heart pounding over everything else. The doors swing open to reveal Ratchet, who gives a small gasp. I am transferred from one pair of arms to another, and then onto a bed in the back of the car. My vision finally gives up and I pass out.

**AN: So, what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Think I could win a Newberry? Hate cliffhangers and wish I would stop? Too bad, you're stuck with them anyways!**

**Red, over and out.**


	4. Fathers

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I've been on my period, came down with a cold, been in a play, and ran out of Ideas for a day or so.**

**Ya'll don't be afraid to post a review or two! _Constructive Criticism _is always appreciated, but absolutely no Flames. They can- and will- be reported. Besides, Flames are hurtful things, and you wouldn't want to hurt a innocent thirteen-year-old, would you?**

** Third Person**

Starscream smirked to himself.

}My lord! I have successfully exterminated the Autobot's human pet!{

}Oh joy. You've actually done something worth noting.{ Megatron sounds severely bored.

}But my liege! Are you not pleased? I have set them back, broken their souls! We should attack them now, while they are weak!{

Megatron falls silent.

}Alright. Tail the Autobots and report their coordinates tomorrow morning.{

**Adelynn's POV**

My eyes slowly open, accompanied by a groan. I look around the Hummer, noticing an IV bag dripping above me. "What happened?"

"Adelynn!" Jazz launches himself onto me, squeezing me in a bear hug.

"Jazz. Organs- I do have to breathe!" He lets go quickly, apologizing. Ratchet shakes his head and pulls the IV out of my arm.

"Today you will be riding with me, Adelynn. I need to keep an eye on your vitals," he helps me sit up. _Oh joy. A day with the medic. _I voice my earlier question again. "What happened yesterday?"

"Apparently the coffee had a few toxins in it that caused a severe reaction in your bloodstream."

I blink. "But then- didn't Ironhide and Optimus get coffee too?"

"Yes, although the reaction was not as severe in us as it was in you," Optimus is peeking into the car. "I am glad to see that you are all right, Adelynn. You gave us quite a scare."

"Well, now I'm okay, thanks to the Doc."

Ratchet nods absent mindedly, distracted with something on a monitor.

"We had best be going, Ratchet," with that, Optimus walks back to his semi and fires it up.

~One Hour And A Half Later~

This was boring, to say in the least. Ratchet hasn't said anything this whole ride, choosing to stare straight ahead silently. I sighed softly and shifted into a more comfortable position, knocking my phone out of my bag in the process. I sigh again and pick it up- just as it starts to ring. I stare at the name in horror.

**Ratchet's POV**

I raise an eyebrow at the shaking teenager. She looks at me and puts the phone on the dashboard. After the phone falls silent for a moment, it gives a resounding beep.

"Hello, Addie."

Adelynn shivers and scoots a bit closer to my seat. The voice continues.

"I'm sure that you're whimpering like a baby right now, so let me give you a reason to cry. I know where you are, Addie. I know where you are and I am coming, whether you like it or not. I know that the men you travel with are the- quote un-quote- 'good guys' in this war. I know that they are going to their base, I know they are taking you with them. I also know their biggest secret: they are not-"

The transmission is abruptly stopped by myself. Adelynn squeaks at her now-crushed phone. I pick up my holoform's hand and apologized.

"I am sorry, Adelynn," I set the holoform's wrist on the wheel and sigh. "Can't _stand _fraggers like that," I mutter.

**AN: I am also sorry for the drama and such. I know that not everyone appreciates it, but hopefully the next Chapter will be calmer. I can't control what my Brain spews out sometimes, so no promises.**

**Yet another apology for the super- short Chapter.**


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**AN: So if you haven't guessed already, on-time updates are not my specialty. I'm not going to specify a schedule for updates, since I can't always get to a computer.**

**Please don't yell at me for not updating. Writing isn't my focus in life at the moment.**

**And- Oh. My. Primus. Wow. YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU! 8 reviews, 15 follows and 11 favorites! This is really great! It's so nice to hear from everyone and know that someone likes my story.**

**Jazz's POV**

I almost threw on the brakes after I heard what had happened to Ratchet and 'Lynn. }Slaggit! He knew! He actually knew everything!{ Ratchet's angry voice is broadcast over the comm. }Or at least what I let him say.{

}Man, I can' let 'Lynn go back! Not wi'... not wi' 'im!{ I shuddered. }An'... an'... If sh' does go back, an' he's as bad as we thin' he is, an'-{

}Jazz. Calm down. Adelynn's... father is correct. We will take her to N.E.S.T., if she is willing.{

}We shoul' stop tonight an' ask her if she wants to stay wi' us. I think she'd liven up the place.{

** Adelynn's POV**

I trembled and huddled farther into the corner. I had tried so hard to not think about him, tried so hard to escape him, tried _so hard._

He had found me.

The one friend I had called me paranoid. She had the same problem as me, but handled it differently.

_Stop. Don't think about that. She's gone, doesn't matter anymore. _I breathe out slowly. Ratchet looks briefly at me, but then focuses his attention on the road.

"Are you okay?"

I laugh, a harsh-sounding noise that used to mean happiness. "What do you think? The man has nearly killed me on several occasions! Now he knows where I am, knows stuff about you guys, and threatened to come after me _again!_ You_ think_ I'm okay?!"

The man in the driver's seat exhales harshly. "Adelynn. I am honestly sorry. We Autobots... we've gone through some rough patches. I know that doesn't even compare to your suffering, but know that we are here for you. Now, the others wanted me to ask you a question..."

**AN: (again) Ta-da! Please R&R, it means Cybertronian to me!**

**AN: (once more!) I know that the whole "abusive father" situation is a bit exaggerated, but I kind of like drama (at least the fictional kind I can control)**


	6. Don't Look Back!

**AN: *fangirls* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUILOVEYOUGUYSSOMUCHTHAAANNNKSSSSSS**

**Dream'sRealm: Honest-to-Primus, I had no idea that the abusive father thing was popular until after I came up with the first two chapters of this story.**

**Willowtuft: Don't tell anyone, but *whispers* I'm kind of thinking up a reason for that.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I agree with you agreeing with myself! But first, they've got to get there... and let's not forget poor 'Screamer!**

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson: Yeah... I know. And I apologize to you and *gestures around us* to all of the readers for not updating. I was, after all, *brushes invisible dust off sleeves* in Tuscon for the US Senior National Championships. (we got 12th, by the way)**

**Adelynn's POV**

_I'm going to their base!_

Why they call it a base is beyond me, but who cares!

_I'm going to have a home!_

I bite my lip and smile. I haven't had a real home in almost thirteen years. And I was going to live with people I could handle, albeit they were all men.

I had switched cars again, so that I was now riding with Bumblebee. Although I had thought that the ride would be awkward, the blonde teen is almost as much a maestro as Jazz.

Suddenly the music stops and is replaced by the deep, rolling tones of Optimus Prime.

"Bumblebee, there are several cars trailing you. Evasive action is authorized," and with that the radio shuts off. Bumblebee rolls down his window and leans out. I look in the rearview mirror at the three cars mowing down an SUV. "Oh. Isn't that... kind of dangerous?"

'Bee nods, then motions for me to duck. I shrink into the passenger seat as the radio flips on. "'Bee, my man, y'all jus' need ta get outta here an' take the femme wit' cha, cos it's about ta get ugly!" Jazz laughs and the radio shuts off once more. Bumblebee laughs too, a silent thing that shakes his body. Then he steps on the gas, gracefully weaving through the lines of cars.

_Boom._

A shockwave rocks the Camaro, sending me into the dashboard. I sit up, and against Bumblebee's wide eyes and hand gestures, look back.

**An: I know this is incredibly short, but I'm hoping to have another Chapter up at least three days.**


	7. Revealed

**AN: What did I tell you? Here it is!**

**Willowtuft: Thank you! ^^ It makes me so happy to hear from anyone, even if it is two words :p But like I said, thanks for sticking around!**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I know it was... And don't worry about the yelling, that's me almost everyday...**

**Anon: Thanks! ^^ It makes me really happy that so many people have invested their time in reading this story! Stay tuned! **

**Alice Gone Madd: What did you mean by poor? If you mean A's ESB, I think its made her stronger from it. And faceplanting into the dash, well, accidents happen. Let's just hope it hasn't jarred anything loose XD**

** Adelynn's POV**

A strangled gasp comes from somewhere inside me. That police car... isn't a car anymore. In its place stands a sixteen-foot tall robot, who is now firing after Optimus' semi. Soon after, the other two trucks transform and chase after the Solstice.

"'Bee... What... What the..."

Bumblebee grabs my shoulder and wrenches me back into the passenger seat as a smashed up car land in front of us. 'Bee barely stops in time, and for the second time that day I faceplant into the dashboard. Rubbing my forehead, I open the passenger door and climb out, much to Bumblebee's dismay.

A particularly large bullet is fired at Jazz's car- just as it transforms and rolls across the highway, crushing a few unfortunate cars along the way. The silver robot turns just in time to block a flying fist from a tan one. Then, Ironhide and Ratchet's cars transform as well, tackling the former police car. Ironhide's robot stands and activates a cannon on its arm- blasting the tan robot's arm clean off. It screeches and jumps off the highway, its comrade following.

**Optimus' POV**

"How come you guys didn't tell me that your cars did that? I was riding in a flipping _death_ machine! If your cars had done that while I was inside..." she shudders.

Jazz chuckles, sharing a look with Bumblebee, who has transformed behind Adelynn. "We ain't that careless, 'Lynn."

I kneel so that my optics are almost level with Adelynn's. "Adelynn... Those men you saw driving our alt forms, they are not- not exactly _us_. Not our true selves. We Autobots are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron- a planet that dissolved into war eons ago. The ones that just attacked us are called Decepticons, and they are not on our side. Their leader, Megatron, and his Second-in-Command, Starsc-" The sound of jet engines cuts me off, and we all look up. Starscream transforms and lands heavily, a smirk on his face.

"Speak of the devil," Ironhide chuckles. "Can I show him my cannons?"

"Go ahead. I've got a bone to pick with him," Jazz activates his cannons and aims them at the other silver mech.

Starscream laughs cruelly. "So, you've figured me out, have you? Too bad, I was hoping to attack your little companion again."

Jazz snarls and lunges for the mech, blowing up the concrete in front of him. Adelynn, silent until now, shrieks and covers her head as the asphalt rains down on her. Starscream shrieks too, as Jazz tackles him. "This- is fo'- hurtin' 'er!" He says, punching the jet, "An' this- is what 'appens- when you get on ma bad side!"

Starscream just smiles, Energon dripping down his face. "I will get to you, Autobots. You'd best keep an eye on her, we wouldn't want her to _get hurt, _now would we?"

I scowl at the Decepticons' second in command and pick up the human in question. Adelynn scoots into one of my digits and stays there, cowering at the jet. Jazz lets out an enraged yell and kicks the mech one last time, before Starscream makes an escape and flies away, cackling.

**AN: OOOOOOHHH**

**Honestly I hadn't planned on 'Screamer even getting into this mess, he just kind of appeared, in all of his annoyingness.**

**Well, it's off to bed with me! Please R&R, and stay tuned for the next Chapter, featuring a Detective that everyone hates!**


	8. THE Sam Witwicky?

**AN: Yay! Another Chappie!**

**Please tell me if anyone is OOC, I am not too familiar with Bay 'verse.**

**Alice Gone Madd: I do too. _Such_ a prick.**

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson: Thank you! To be honest I'm actually having a minor case of writer's block, which is weird because I've been writing more instead of less XD**

**Willowtuft: Gah! I just realized that after you reviewed- seriously! HOW DID I FORGET THIS? But thanks for telling me! I will try to keep in character for the rest of this story, no matter how many times he pops up again.**

** Jazz's POV**

I watch the sky until the last bit of smoke has cleared the horizon, not daring to deactivate my cannons. When the sound of jet engines has long ceased, I huff in anger and turn back to my team.

"Wha'?"

Ironhide smirks. "Overprotective, are we?"

My cooling fans turn on. "No! I jus'... jus' thought that he wa', ya know, bein' more o' an annoyin', snarky, stone-col' bitch than usual.

Adelynn clears her throat. "Well, it was nice of you to, uh, do that. Could we go? I would like to _not_ be blamed when the cops show up."

Optimus nods and transforms around Adelynn, plopping her into the passenger seat. The others follow his lead, weaving throughout the damage on the highway. I take one last glance at the sky before doing the same, turning the radio on to Lorde.

_I ain't overprotective. _I think, scowling.

**Adelynn's POV**

I shift around in the seat, trying to be comfortable without putting my weight on the leather. "So, you're giant robots. From outer space."

"Cybertronians," Ironhide corrects me, his voice blaring through the semi's speakers.

"Whatever. Am I the only one?"

"The only what?" It is so weird to hear Optimus' voice coming from nowhere.

"The only human that knows. I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't want the whole world knowing about you. It could get complicated," I scratch the back of my neck.

"There are only a limited number of humans who have learned of our existence, chief among them Sam Witwicky, whom Bumblebee protects. And, Adelynn, you do not weigh that much. Sit down, it will be a long drive."

I blush and settle into the seat, but then sit up again. "Did you say Sam Witwicky?_ The_ Sam W?"

"Yes... is this a problem?"

I groan and cover my face. "Kind of..."

**Sam's POV**

Lennox bustles through the white halls, papers flying.

"What's up, Lennox? I can help you with that," I pick up a few stray pieces and hand them to the Captain.

"Thanks, kid. Sorry, it's just that the Autobots are arriving soon, and they've got another person with them. And there's a shitton of paperwork to do," Lennox smiles and begins to move down the hallway again.

"Another human? Who?"

Lennox doesn't stop, but calls the name over his shoulder. "Some girl named Adelynn Carson."

I stop in my tracks. "_The _Adelynn Carson?"

**AN: Whoops! Another cliffhanger! *smiles sheepishly* Sorry. I had to. Keep you all coming back! But don't worry, I've got plans for the next Chapter and am planning on writing it as soon as I post this.**

**Red, signing off.**


	9. Beep!

**AN: Here I am! Sorry if y'all thought I died in a hole or something...**

**P.S. In the last Chapter I called Lennox a Captain, but now I realize he's a Major, so sorry bout that**

**Willowtuft: I understand. Next time I'll list how many curses there are and which paragraphs they're in, okay? (By the way, there's one in Paragraph 24)**

**jgoss: I'm planning on giving him a _very _large aft kicking in the near future.**

**Hazeleyanna: Thank you for your support! It's people like you that keep the Muse coming back!**

**jgoss: I'll give her a hug for you!**

**Alice Gone Madd: *hangs head* Sorry. I stayed up until 2 last night, though, planning this Chapter.**

**jgoss: He is a dirtbag, isn't he. *smirks.* Well, now she knows!**

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson: Thank you to my first reviewer! I appreciate your continued support throughout this journey.**

**jgoss: Also planning on kickin' 'Screamer's arse soon.**

**Hazeleyanna: Aww. :p thanks buddy.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: *blushes* Thank you. Keep those reviews coming, I look forward to hearing from you! (And if you need me too I'll help you chase after Starscream)**

**jgoss: It's thickened all right! And here's the newest addition to the story!**

**Adelynn's POV**

"If you do not mind my asking, Adelynn, why is Samuel a 'problem'?"

I rub my sweaty hands on my jeans. "It's a long story..."

"It is a long drive."

I have to chuckle at that, amused that Optimus has gotten it out of me. But then I think about the upcoming story, and my mood darkens.

"It was two years ago. I had gotten a text from a... friend, and I wasn't very happy about it."

_ I ran down the street, my patched boots slapping the cracked sidewalk._

"I wasn't looking where I was going..."

_I smacked into a brightly colored car, rolling over the hood and landing with a plop onto a jagged rock. Pain exploded in my collarbone._

"Sam was driving that car."

_I scrambled up and took off again._

_ "Kid, wait up!"a hand grabs my upper arm, causing me to hiss in pain._

_ "I'm so sorry! Let me help, I can take you to a hospital-"_

_ "No! Let go of me! I have to get to her, before-"_

"There was a sound... one that stopped my heart... Everything froze. I just... just..." I took a shuddering breath.

"It is alright. You do not have to continue, Adelynn, I understand."

I shake my head. "I know who that car is now."

"Listen- A. If I had known- just listened to ya..." Bumblebee's 'voice' trails off.

"It's okay, Bumblebee, I'm not mad. Just nervous." I slid my hand over my jeans again. The Cybertronians lapse into silence.

_We both froze, staring at House 118. Sam's hand slid off my arm. I gasped for breath, took a few steps forward._

_ "No..."_

I sigh and curl up into the leather seat, running my fingertips over the seams before falling asleep.

~Seven Hours Later~

"We're almost there." Ironhide's gruff voice sounds over the radio, although it's a bit softened. I stretch and look out of the tinted window, at the rain-splattered skyscrapers of Mission City.

"I thought that you guys were supposed to be a secret?"

"We are. I know wha' cha thinkin', femme, but we go' a few tricks up our sleeves," Jazz chuckles and leads the convoy to a stately brick building.

"Health and Human Services." I say, reciting the sign on the guard's shack, "What the hell is this about? I thought that you were-"

"M'am, please step out of the vehicle." I turn to the driver's side of the semi and widen my eyes at the man standing outside- who is, by the way, packing a AA12 Assault. I oblige him and jump down from Optimus.

"No civilians are allowed on the premises," he says, shifting his gun to take hold of a Taser. "I am going to ask you to leave at once."

"Soldier, Miss Carson is anything but a civilian. We were hoping to talk to Major Lennox?" Optimus' deep baritone rumbles over to us. The soldier shoves his Taser back into his pocket. He has got a lot of those.

"Miss Carson! I'm sorry, I didn't know... I will alert the Major of your arrival immediately. But first, I have to conduct a metal scan. Standard procedure," he shrugs sheepishly. I nod, and he pulls out a wand from one of his many pockets.

_Beep!_

As the wand slides past my hip it gives an earsplitting shriek. The soldier frowns. I reach into my pocket and pull out a rusty key. Now it's my turn to shrug. "Sorry."

The man rolls his eyes and slides it down my leg, and then back up.

_Beep!_

Now I blink. I look at the soldier with raised eyebrows, "There's nothing in there," I pull the pocket inside-out to prove it. He pats the area and frowns more.

"Do you have a hip replacement?"

I shake my head.

"Shrapnel?"

Shake again.

"Hmm." But eventually he lets me through, although he watches me all the way.

**AN: I am really sorry if the sadness/drama/extreme ESB, or anything else offends anyone.**


End file.
